Who would have guessed
by Blac tiger 532
Summary: What if Bella got James and Edward's power after she was bitten? She starts hearing thoughts and some of them aren't very nice… After something happens she meets two guys and joins them in… hunting… Bella/Dean. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Bella got James and Edward's power after she was bitten? She starts hearing thoughts and some of them aren't very nice… After something happens she meets two guys and joins them in… hunting… Bella/Dean.**

**Hope you like it and please give me suggestions for hunts ;) It takes place in the beginning of New moon and as for Supernatural dont know, give suggestions please :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**B POV**

It was a normal day at school when things got weird. I was sitting next to Edward in Biology and we were having an exam. When I heard a voice _"Oh, man! I didn't learn shit yesterday. My dad is going to kill me!"_ I looked around but everybody were looking at their tests. Hm, strange. I looked at Edward and saw that he was already finished. Lucky him. He looked at me and mouthed 'are you ok' I just nodded and finished my test.

It was time for lunch and I sat on my usual sit next to Edward and Alice on my other side when I heard a voice again

"_Oh should I ask Angela out? I'm so nervous!" _I looked at Ben and saw that he was looking at Angela with love and adoration but he didn't said that out loud! What was happening? I cant read minds, that's Edwards power! Or maybe I got it somehow. Hm, lets try. I looked at Mike and heard _"I hate Cullen! He got Bella and now she hangs around them all the time! Cant she see that they are using her!" _Wow. I didn't expect that. I looked at Edward and tried to read his mind

"_I cant do this anymore! I have to leave her sometimes soon. She cant be around us anymore or the Volturi will learn about her and send someone to kill us. I cant let that happen to my family but when? And I don't even love her! I just used her to find more about why my power doesn't work on her but eventually Alice became friends with her and I couldn't leave her so I'll have to find a way…"_ Oh, he did not just said that! I have to admit that after the incident with James I didn't love him like I used to but that doesn't mean I didn't care for him.

I was seeing red for the rest of the day. I was listening to his thoughts but nothing like that came up. He was just thinking about some other stuff I didn't find interesting. He drove me home and went to open my door but I was out before he could manage to even stop the car.

"I don't want you to come in my room tonight. I have to think about something. Okay?" I asked him. He looked confused but I just shrugged it off and walked in.

It was like that for a few days and then there was my birthday party Alice did for me. It was disaster when Jasper attacked me and I knew that Edward was going to use that as an excuse to leave me. All the days I was staying away from Edward made me realize that I didn't love him anymore and made me realize that he was so overprotecting ego pat, so he was going to be shocked out of his sorry ass when he 'leaves' me.

So he came and said that he wanted to talk to me and led me in the forest. Seriously? The forest! What does he want? And we walked like one meter in it? Dumb ass.

"Bella, we are leaving" He said seriously. I couldn't help it and laughed "Finally" I snorted "You though you could fool me around and I wouldn't understand? Guess again, bitch" I laughed. His face was pricelessly. He looked so shocked.

"What? You seriously didn't think I wouldn't find out, right?" I was kinda surprised by that. And they say that vampires are smart. Yeah, right. Smart my ass. "You are dumber than I thought." Oh good lord.

"How…" He couldn't even manage to finish that sentence. He was so shocked!

"How did I know that?" I asked him and he nodded "Well dear Eddie, I have a power. Actually, I have your power. You see, when you bit me, your power somehow manage to come to me. I don't now how, but its true. So now, we don't have to lie, do we?" I laughed again. Even his thoughts were blank!

"Okay, are you going to just stand there shocked or are you going to move or something." I asked him confused. That seemed to take him out of the shock. He looked at me and growled. Wow, where that came from. I decided to see what he was thinking and was shocked from what I heard

"_I have to kill her. It's the only way." _Oh, bitch no! I smirked at him and said "What are you going to do? Kill me? Yeah right. You would become the killer you used to be before and now would be worse because you are not a newborn and you are going to kill on cold blood." I said to him. He looked reluctant and I took that as a chance to run yelling "Have a nice life" behind me.

Its been two weeks since they've been goon and I felt free. No overprotective boyfriends and I had the chance to catch up with my other friends. They were cooler than I remember. We had fun and the mean time I made a little research about the supernatural and it turns out they were more creatures than just vampires and shape-shifters, like demons, ghosts, name it and it exist. I find also about the hunters and I wanted to become a hunter, it looked cool and all that. So I started training. I ran early in the morning and late at night, I made Charlie show me how to shoot and all about other weapons. I was master at machete and I had my own gun after much arguing with Charlie, he finally bough me one and now I bring it with me every were. So does my machete, I heard it could kill vampires if it was with dead men blood on it so I found one. It was attached to me on a secret place where nobody could see it, or it would get suspicious, don't ya think?

So the weeks go bay and I finally decided to go on the meadow. It was all dead. Every flower, plant and what not was dead. Hm, strange. Then I saw Laurent.

"What are you doing here, leach?" I asked harshly. He looked surprised that I was not cringing from fear. I just smirked at him

"I'm here for Victoria. She told me to find out about you, but I think I'm going to make you a favor. I'm going to kill you fast with no pain, Victoria wants to torture you slow and painful." He asked and I was already on the floor laughing my ass out. He looked so confused and shocked and his face was so funny and I took my chance and took picture of him. Since Edward I always carry a camera. Suddenly I heard someone coming from the trees. It was two man holding machetes and guns and looked all scary. Hunters. Finally, I waited long enough to meet one!

"Get back miss. He is dangerous. We will take care of him" The shorter one said. He looked sexier and had short brown hair and jade green eyes. I laughed at him and in one move I took my machete out and said

"No thanks. I got this." And in one move again I cut off Laurents head. The men looked at me with shock but I still heard the hotter one making a comment "Hm, a girl with weapon, my kind of girl."

"Now guys, would you do me the honor of telling me who you are?" I asked them while I was cleaning my weapon.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Said the taller one. Dean just smirked at me and I winked at him. "Are you a hunter?" They asked me. "No, but I'm trained and have all the weapons just didn't now where to start off." I explained to them and they looked at each other and said in sins "You're coming with us." I smirked at them "What's your name?" Asked me Sam

"Well guys, my name is Bella"

* * *

Hope you like it and give suggestions for a hunt 'cause I don't have any :D:D

AND please review, please with Dean and Sam on top :D

Btw suggest someone for the big evil :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews oh and its in third season in Supernatural and Bella doesn't now about that Dean made a deal. Oh, and Deans death would be different than in the serial.**

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural nor the idea of Bella having James and Edwards power. That belongs to Maxipoo1024 in her Bella/Dean fic, She's everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**B POV**

_*****Time skip*****_

We were driving to the next hunt till I was bored so I decided to look in Deans mind. Oh, I forgot, they don't know I can read minds (an evil smirk here).

"_Oh, I'm so screwed up!" _Yelled Dean in his mind _"If she finds out I'm dead! Bella loves that jacket."_ That got my attention. Was he talking about my leather jacket? He better not or he is going to pay. Big time. You see, no one mess with my leather jacket. I bought it on a job in New York and I was in love with it.

"Dean what did you do to my leather jacket?" I asked casually and saw him squirm and look guilty

"Nothing. I didn't touch it. Sam you know anything about her jacket" He asked him innocently. Sam nodded and said "I remember you taking it Dean. Remember? You said that you were going to give it to her. What happen to it?" I looked at him expecting his answer. He looked so guilty so I took a shot at him and then turned all serious.

"_I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead…" _He kept chanting in his head. I smirked and decided to have fun with this no matter how pissed I was. "Oh Dean, you know that you are going too get punished for" I said in his ear seductively. Images of him naked and tide to a chair and me in a sexy police uniform flashed in his mind.

"Dean you know that if you want that to happen, you have to deserve it first" I said and than covered my mouth. Ops, I slipped. Big time.

"I didn't say anything, Bella" He said confused. "What were you talking about?"

"Well, I kinda can read minds" I said casually waiting for the explosion. "What! And you decide to tell us that now?" He said sarcastically. I knew he was seriously pissed when I or Sam hide something from him.

"Wait! You could be like me!" Yelled Sam "Oh, no I'm not. I got it in different way. Remember what I told you about my ex?" I asked them and they nodded "Well my theory is that when James bit me and Edward sucked the venom out, I got it somehow from him." I explained

"Then why does not every body has gifts after they are turned?" Asked Sam "Well, I think is because the venom burns it down. In my case it didn't had the chance to do it." I explain and Dean looked a little flushed

"What did you hear exactly in my mind?" Asked Dean. I smirked and laughed at how scared for a moment he looked.

"Well Dean, I think you don't want for Sam to know what you think about 24/7, if you know what I mean" I said and winked at Sam. "Oh, burn!" Said Sam and we high fived.

"Bitches." Murmured Dean and then me and Sam said "Jerk" And then laughed. We always bicker like this and Dean and Sam, their whole life.

We continued to bicker like that till something jump in front of the car and Dean hit the breaks. There was some wolf or something. The bad thing was that the car turned a few times over and I flew out of the front window. I lost consciousness for a few minuets and when I woke up I find myself on the floor, in front of the car. I looked up and saw the boys looking unconscious and all bloody.

"Dean, Sam, wake up!" I yelled and saw them stir. The first to wake up was Sam and the moment he wake up he was out of the car making sure I was ok. When he was sure he went to Dean and slapped him to gain conscious. He woke up and yelled "What was that for?" Sam just laughed relief

"How are you feeling? That was close." He asked Dean concern. Dean just smiled sadly and said "I'm gone tomorrow anyways, but fine" What did he meant by that

"What do you mean?" I ask him confused. He looked at me sadly and said "Tomorrow the hellhounds are going to come for me and drag me to hell" No,no

"What! Why? You wont, no, no, I wont let it…" I was crying now. Over the couple of months I become really close with the brothers and with Dean even closer. I threw myself at him and cried on his shoulder.

"Shsh. Look, you would be fine. You have Sammy here." He tried to calm down me but didn't succeeded. I kept crying and didn't notice when we get into a motel. I guess I blacked out or something. I found myself on one of the beds, Dean sleeping next to me. Then I fell asleep thinking how would be life without Dean.

In the morning the mood was all tense and awkward and I kept glancing at Dean.

"Bells, I'm not gonna just… poof" He just broke the tension. I glared at him "Maybe if you told me earlier I wouldn't be waiting for you to die any moment!" I yelled at him, the anger finally taking over.

"And what could you do, huh? You cant save me. No one can. You would've just trying and trying. Me and Sam already tried everything." He yelled back at me. We found ourselves really close to each other and the next thing happen was shocking for both of us. We kissed and it was filled with passion and love and all of that.

"Ah, guys, I'm still here remember" Sam broke us leaving us staring at each other shocked and surprised. "What just happen?" I asked shocked. "I don't know" Dean returned. Neither of us noticing Sam leaving the room.

The whole day we just kissed, laughed and talked and it was night already.

"Can you and Sammy go and bring some food, you know for my last meal." He asked us. I didn't notice when Sam walked in and now we are walking out. What I didn't notice was that it was 11:50. Neither of us noticed.

D POV

Its time. I hope Bella and Sammy would be alright when I'm gone. Then I heard the hellhounds.

B POV

We were gone for like ten minuets and we were getting back when the alarm of my phone rang. I looked and it was 12:00.

"No!" I yelled and ran full speed to the hotel. The picture in front of me was so terrible I thought I would pass out. There was Dean. His guts ripped apart and all the blood…

"No, Dean! Please no!" I cried and Sam held me, crying silently.

"Dean, please come back…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know it wasn't so good and I promise the next chapter would be better**

**Please review and tell me if you have any ideas and what not**

**Ooo and do you think Dean would come back?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural nor the idea of Bella having James and Edwards power. That belongs to Maxipoo1024 in her Bella/Dean fic, She's everything**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**B POV**

_*****After one year*****_

It's been a year since Dean died. The first few weeks I was a zombie and if Sam didn't made me eat, I would probably be dead by now too. I'm thankful that Sam was watching out for me, I may not have been very thankful during those first few weeks, but soon I found out that Sam was going to need me, you see he was captured by a demon.

After that demon captured Sam and was so close to killing him I took my life into my own hands and turned into killing machine. I killed everything not caring if I was killing people innocent, killing became a distraction. Something that would keep my thoughts away from Dean.

"Hey Bells, I have a hunt for you." Sam broke me from my thoughts. I looked at him and saw that he looked reluctant about telling me something.

"Spill" I said to him. He sighed and said "It's in Forks. A few witnesses claim to see a big, big wolf. Bigger than normal and they saw it attacking people. I think there is a werewolf there." He explained. I kinda didn't like the idea of me going back to Forks, but a hunt is a hunt. Innocents could die if we don't help. When he said big wolves something clicked in my mind.

"I don't think it's a werewolf Sam. There is a pack of shape shifters there…" And I proceeded to tell him about the legends.

"Okay, I don't understand one thing, if they are supposed to protect the town, why are they attacking people?" He asked confused. I wonder the same thing, why are they doing that?

"I guess we will see when we get there." I said and started to put everything in my duffle bag. My style has improved and now I was wearing green and black corset, black skinny jeans and black high heels. The heels come in hand sometimes when I don't have a knife with me, if you know what I mean.

We got ready and left the thing called a 'motel' fast. I drove the Impala because Dean said to take care of it and Sam wanted to put an ipod jack but I knew that Dean wouldn't like it so I stopped him.

The ride there was filled with silence, only AC/DC and Metallica blasting through the radio. After Edward, I stopped listening to those stupid Debussy cds and started with AC/DC.

When we got there we went to my old house. (Note: maybe go into a flashback about what happened to Charlie) It was empty as always. After I left, there was an accident and Charlie died. This was one week after Dean died and now you get it why I was a zombie for weeks.

"So what's the plan?" Asked me Sam. "We go into the forest, if they are there, they will either leave us alone or attack us. If they attack, we kill. Simple as that." I said simply as I pulled my shotgun out and recharged it. "Now I suggest we go, I want this over soon. I heard there was a hunt in Chicago" I said emotionless.

"Come on Bella! Why do you have to be like this?" Sam asked me. I looked at him and my eyes teared up.

"You know why, Sammy. If I don't keep busy I will start thinking about Dean and I just cant" I cried and he hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and he just held me tightly until I cried my eyes out. This is my first breakdown since my zombie state.

After I cleared my face we headed to the forest. We searched for four hours until I saw a shadow behind Sam.

"Down!" I yelled. Sam, from his lot of training, bent down immediately and I fired, but the silhouette was gone in a second. I turned quickly and saw no other than Edward Fucking Cullen.

"What are you doing here leech?" I sneered. He looked at me with lust and surprise. Sam was at my side in a second and I saw that he did not like Edward a bit.

"I came to apologies for my behavior. I still love you Bella, please forgive me. Would you come with me to my house, everyone's there and can't wait to see you again." He said with fake love and I decided to look into his mind and see what he really thought.

"_Come on bitch. Love me again! Look at what you're wearing today; I just want to fuck you. But I have to do something about that boy first." _He thought and I what I saw next, through me for a loop… I gasped out loud when I saw images of Dean being tortured in their basement filled my mind. Then all I saw was red, and decided that my only chance of rescuing Dean was to go now and take them by surprise.

I guess he forgot that I could read minds, because he told me exactly what I wanted.

"Let me think about it" I said and looked at Sam tapping my forehead like I was thinking but I was hinting Sam to follow my lead "Okay, but you are not forgiven yet" I said and grabbed Sam's hand. Looking at him saying with my eyes 'follow me'. He nodded and we followed Fuckward to their stupid house.

"Bella!" Was the first thing I heard from Alice when we walked in. I just wanted to rip her apart, limb from limb till there's nothing left from her.

"Good to see you too, Alice" I said with fake enthusiasm. Well I guess I'm getting better at my acting skills. She hugged me and I had to fight a BIG urge to kill her, after what I saw what she was doing to Dean… oh, that bitch was going down. The only Cullen I don't hate is Jasper, because I saw that he didn't do anything. Actually, he doesn't even know.

I pushed Alice off of me and walked to Jasper and hugged him. He was surprised but eventually returned the hug. I showed him with my emotions that I forgive him for my birthday.

"Everyone, this is Sam" I faked enthusiastic and he did too. Actually he did really well. He smiled and everything.

After five agonizing hours they had left to go hunting. Jasper was the only one who stayed behind, give me the chance to go and rescue Dean.

"Jasper, Sam come quickly please!" I said to them with a serious expression on my face. Sam knew my face and he knew it was dead serious. Jasper looked confused at the sudden change of moods but came.

"Jasper, I know you don't believe it, but your so called family is manipulating you. I can read minds, yeah I know, shocker, but you have to listen to me. Tell me if I'm lying." I said to him and he sadly said no. I turned to Sam "Sam, Dean is here. The other Cullen's have been holding him hostage in their basement for five months. I don't know how he is alive but we will talk about that later." I explained and Sam seemed shocked at first but then he was murderous. He wanted them dead as much as I did.

"And one more thing. They tortured him. Badly. I don't know if he is alright." I said sadly. I haven't seen such angrier expression until now. "Now Jasper, where's the entrance to your basement?" I asked and he led the way.

When we saw Dean he looked exactly the same, just with a lot of blood on him. "Jas, if you want, wait outside" I said kindly to Jasper and then rushed to help Dean. He was unconscious at the moment, but other than the blood, he seemed okay.

"Dean, wake up. Come on Dean, wake up!" I saw him stir and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Bella, Sammy" He whispered, "Where the hell am I?" He looked confused and tortured. I laughed and said to Sam "Its him." Then I got all serious "We have to go before they come back. I would kill them but we have to make sure Dean is alright."

Jasper and Sam grabbed him from one side and supported him while I was walking ahead of them, making sure everything is all right.

We were at the half of the living room when, Alice and Edward walked in looking all smug.

"I knew you would've saved him." Smirked Alice. Well she didn't know about my machete now does she? I pulled it out and saw how their expressions lost their smugness.

"Did you know about that too, Alice?" I asked casually. Edward snorted and said, "Yeah, like that will work on us." I just laughed and answer "Well, it will work if it has dead men's blood on it." And watched as they finally showed some fear.

"But that's only rumors" whispered Alice and I had to laugh at that. Why do they always assume its rumors?

"If it's just a rumor, how did I kill Victoria and Laurent?" I asked and laughed at their shocked expressions.

"You killed them?" Asked Edward shocked. "No, I didn't. Santa Clause did it!" I said sarcastically "Yes of course I killed them! And now you're next." I said dead calmly. I guess that got Edward was angry because he sped at me and it took only one movement of my body and his head was flying across the room. And that got Alice angry and she made the same mistake and she ended in the fire with Edward.

I walked to where Dean was and he was looking at me with pride and love. I smiled and kissed him on the lips and he gladly returned, but he was feeling pain and we had to stop.

Suddenly, an awful sound came, breaking all the windows. After it stopped there was a man in front of us and he was looking all badass.

"Who are you?" Asked Dean rudely.

"I'm Castiel. An angel of the lord…"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the long update, I'll try to update as fast as I can :) I'm making Castiel different from the serial, hope you dont mind.**

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural nor the idea of Bella having James and Edwards power. That belongs to Maxipoo1024 in her Bella/Dean fic, She's everything**

* * *

Chapter 4

D POV

"_Who are you?" I asked pissed. I didn't like this guy at all._

"_I'm Castiel. An angel of the lord" He cryptically said. _I stood there dumbfounded having nothing to say. In my peripheral vision I saw Sam and Bella's jaw drop. I guess they are as shocked as am I. What's this guy even doing here? I've seen a lot of strange people in my days, and believe me when I say, an 'angel' is a first.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked harshly. "Don't get offended but if your _lord _even existed why did he decide to send you, or why he didn't help all those innocent people out there. If he is so all 'all mighty'?" I asked sarcastically. It was harsh but I was seriously pissed off. I saw Sam glare at me and I remembered he believed in all this shit.

"He couldn't because of something called freewill," Castiel returned sarcastically as well. "Anyways, the demons called a war on the humans and we can't let that happen." He explained now a little more serious.

"But isn't that what they always do? Kill people? Torture them and have a little 'fun' with it?" Asked Bella confused. I was asking myself the same questions.

"They did this for _fun_?" He snorted at the 'fun' part. "Someone," he looked at Sam and Bella in an accusing way "pissed them off, by killing many of them and sending some signals that there is a war brewing. Whether they did this knowingly or not…" I looked at them and saw their guilty faces

"What did you guys do while I was gone?" I asked them demanding an answer.

B POV

Oops, we got caught. I started thinking about one of the cases when we killed one of the leaders trying to bring back Dean

_Flashback_

"Tell us how to bring our friend back, you son of a bitch" I yelled at a demon called Gaap. When we did a research about him we found out that he was a prince of hell who intensifies love and hatred and he was a transporter too. He was a son of bitch but we needed him for information.

"_Go to hell!" He yelled obviously not affected by our torturing._

"Oh, again with the cliché! What's with you all saying 'go to hell'? I swear you say it more times than someone says 'I love you!'" I yelled at him angry. From months we tried to find a way to bring back Dean and I was getting frustrated. I mean come on! Does nobody know a damn thing! "Sam, start the fire." I said to him and stared walking out when I heard the demon scream for me to wait. I smirked and turned to him "Now, are you going to talk?" I asked curtly as I took an iron rod from the fireplace smirking the whole time.

"Yes, just put down that thing" I looked at him skeptically "Or not" He gulped and then continued. "The only one who can bring back your friend is Lucifer himself. No one except him has the power to do it" He smirked and open him mouth again and I pulled the iron rod in his throat. While he screamed I turned to Sam.

"Do you really think its true?" This was our fifth demon who tell us the same thing but I still didn't want to believe it. There has to be someone else, another way, something.

"It's the fifth demon. First was Vetis, then Shax, Raum and Nicor. They can't all be lying. Yes, I know demons lie but this is ridiculous. Look at him. Do you think he would be lying right now?" He said and pointed to the demon that was still screaming his lungs out.

"I know Sammy, but it can't be the only way." I cried out. He pulled me to him, hugging me close. I'm sure from an outsiders point it looked funny, me hugging Sam and that demon screaming.

_End of flashback _

We didn't let what the demons said stop us from looking for answers anyway. But I guess it didn't work like it was supposed to.

"We just wanted you back and looked for information. We might have killed some important demons_." _I said innocently.

He looked at me pissed and said "And do you know anything about how I'm out?" Hm, I was wondering the same question.

"I broke you out, but if you somehow go wrong I can put you back down there easily." Dean looked shocked for a moment and the Castiel continued "But I don't know what are you doing here… I broke you out five months ago." He said, obviously confused

"Five months ago!" Sam and I yelled at the same time. He looked surprised by our reactions. "What were you doing for the past five months Dean?" I asked him angry.

"Well, I didn't took deference when I broke out because in hell, they torture you in every way possible till you are ripped to pieces. And when it happens, you open your eyes and there you are again, tortured and tortured and it never ends. I thought I was delusional! One day I thought I was at some gas station and then suddenly I'm tortured again." He explained with tears in his eyes. I know Dean is all though and all but he has his moments. I hugged him tightly and held him close for a few moments and then let him go. We will have time for ourselves later. "Can someone explain what exactly happened?" He asked and Cas and Sam looked at me.

"Well after you… died, I didn't want to eat sleep or anything and when I learned Charlie died I fell in a zombie state for a few weeks. When a demon almost killed Sam I turned all my feelings off and turned into killing machine. Eat, sleep, and kill. That was my schedule. We tried every way possible to bring you back but without succeed. After months, Sam found a good place to hunt here and we came to check it out no matter how much I didn't want to. We went to the forest and found my ex, Edward Cullen. I read his thoughts and found out that he was keeping you here and torturing you. I was pissed but I had to act so I can save you. I had to act that I still love that fucker and his family for a few hours till they went to hunt. Only Jasper here didn't do anything to you. Actually he didn't even know you were here. They left him behind and the second they were out we came to rescue you. And you know the rest." I finished my long explanation. He was looking at me strangely and I asked him "What?"

"You act better than I though. Before you couldn't even lie properly" He laughed and that made everyone in the room laugh except Castiel who looked lost in thoughts. I turned to him and asked.

"So what are we going to do about the war?" He looked at me, speaking cryptically "We fight."

"Well I know that, but who is going to fight with us?" I asked him he thought for a minute and then he said that's your problem. You made that happen you dial with it" And the fucker disappeared. How dare he come here saying there is war and then just 'deal with it'. I was looking at the wall thinking what we got ourselves into. I mean we fight demons on regular basis but this is just ridicules.

"Come on. Before the others returned from the hunt." I started saying but was cut off by a voice

"Too late for that, honey." I looked and saw Esme smirking with a smug looking Carlisle next to her and confused Rosalie and Emmet behind them. I looked in their minds and saw that they didn't know what was happening in their basement too. Jasper looked at me and sent me a calming wave, when he sensed my anger towards his so called parents.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to us now? You caught us." I faked horror and then laughed out loud. They looked around and saw the fire. They looked at me with horror realizing I killed their precious little son. I smirked at them and looked at Emmet and Rosalie. They looked so confused and I decide to enlighten them on what's going on. If they took their side, they are going to burn with them.

"Rosalie, Emmet, you should probably know what was happening in your house and your precious parents and brother and sister did when you were on hunt or honeymoon. They tortured Dean and enjoyed every second of it. If you don't believe me look at your basement. You would find some interesting things down there." I said to them and saw how their faces showed horror and looked at Carlisle and Esme and saw their true faces.

"I knew something was up! You always kept something from us, and the basement always smelled off. How could you do that?" Yelled Rosalie. I looked at her and said, "I guess they deserve what's coming for them." I said and pulled out my machete. Rosalie looked at me with wild eyes but then calm down and just nodded. She hid herself in Emmett's shoulder while I killed the things in front of me. It was quick and then I tossed the remaining in the fire.

I went to Dean and helped him stand up.

"What are we going to do about the war?" Sam said suddenly. I felt a chill run down my spine as he spoke. Who knows how many will be out there, just looking at opportunity to kill us.

"I guess we have to find someone to help. We can't do this alone." Said Dean. The three of us looked at each other and sighed.

"We would help." Said suddenly Jasper. I looked at him and then at Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked determinate to help.

"And we can call the wolves to help. I guess they'll help if they know what will happen if we lose." Said Jasper, already thinking strategies. I looked at Sam and Dean and they looked hopeful for a moment but then Sam said

"Even with them, we can't make it. They are too many." I lost hope then. He was right we couldn't make it.

"We will call every friend we know and we know a lot, and you can call some hunters if you know any and ask them for help. We will make it." Said Rosalie and she looked determined to win and nothing will stop her.

"Hey, do you know anything about an attack under the humans by some wolfs?" I asked, suddenly remembering why we were here in the first place.

"Oh, about that. There was a newborn here on the loose and the pack stopped him but a human saw him and jumped in conclusions." Explained Jasper. Oh, why didn't I think of that? I slapped myself. Dumb, dumb.

"So about the war. We fight?" I asked them. They looked at each other and said together

"We fight."

* * *

Hope you liked it and if you have any ideas please tell me because I'm running out :D

Review please, that makes me really, really happy and motivated to update faster :)


	5. Chapter 5

**So, so, so sorry that I didnt update ****earlier. My mind just blocked and nothing came out. Its a short chapter and I know its not that good.**

******I don't own Twilight or Supernatural nor the idea of Bella having James and Edwards power. That belongs to Maxipoo1024 in her Bella/Dean fic, She's everything**

* * *

**B POV**

…_We fight…_

"Yeah, so now you go find your friends and we will call some people for help. Got it?" Sam started planning. He already had his phone out and push some buttons.

"Who are you calling?" I asked him.

"Bobby." His short reply was, as he left the room already talking. I looked at Jasper and said

"Go look for some help and we will meet here in two weeks, we'll keep in touch if something goes wrong." He nodded and started speaking to Emmet and Rosalie about their friends in Alaska or somewhere. "Dean, you know someone who would help us?" I turned to him but when I looked at him he was unconscious on the floor. "Dean!" I yelled and knelt in front of him. There was blood everywhere and he was looking very pale.

"Rosalie, call for help." Jasper said and knelt beside me, examine Deans wounds.

"Sam, get in here! Now!" I yelled for him. He showed up alarmed at the door.

"What?" Sam asked me but closed his mouth when he saw Dean on the floor, with all the blood around him. "Bobby, I'll have to call you back." He quickly closed the phone and was by my side in a second. "What happened?" He asked me.

"I don't know. We forgot to check his wounds." I rambled as I held Deans head in my lap. Rosalie came back saying that help was coming.

"You'll be fine Dean, I know you will." I kept mumbling. Sam gave me soft smile and a light squeeze on the hand.

"Miss Swan?" A voice broke me from my thoughts. We were sitting in the waiting room for three hours now, with no news from the doctors. I looked to the voice that spoken and saw a nurse looking at me grimly. I immediately sat up and shook Sam wake.

"How is he?" I asked her concern, already thinking of the worse. And the grim expression of hers didn't help me calming down.

"He is better. All the injuries were fixed and cleaned but… from the loss of blood his brain shut down and he is now in come. He will be alright, he just needs to wake up." The nurse explained and I looked at Sam with tears in my eyes.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked beside me. The nurse nodded and left us alone. We were just the two of us because the Cullens left to go to hunt again.

We walked in the room where Dean was and I had to fight a sob, trying to break his way through my throat. He was looking so helpless under those machines. I immediately ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Sam went on his other side and sat at the end of the bed.

"Dean, you have the worst timing of all." Sam muttered. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jasper walked in the room and looked at us strangely.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked us.

"Nothing." We both answer and that made us laugh even harder.

"I didn't get the joke." Said a hoarse voice from the bed. I looked and saw that Dean has woken up and now watching them with amusement. It took me a couple of seconds to register that he has woken up before lunching myself to him.

"Cant breath." Dean whispered. I let him go instantly and felt grinned.

'They said that you were in coma." Sam said disbelieving, but happy.

"Well, what can I say? I cant let you have all the fun, now can I?" Dean joked.

*****Time skip*****

"One last thing, never turn your back to your enemy." Jasper finished. We were now sitting in the clearing, where the Cullens played baseball. He was teaching us some strategy about the war. "Emmet, fight with Bella." Jasper said. Emmet looked at me and smirked. He was enjoying this the most, having to fight with demons and all.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Emmy. You know you cant beat me." I joked and he playfully growled.

Thanks to Dean and Sam, I was now a professional at fighting. So when Emmet charged at me, it was no problem blocking him and taking him down. But when I shot a victorious smile towards Dean, who was looking at me with pride, Emmet took the chance and pinned me down.

"You were saying." Emmet joked.

"Oh, shut up." I grumped and pushed him away from me.

"Rosalie and Sam, your next." Called Jasper from where he was standing, observing how we fight.

I walked and sat next to Dean, putting my head on his shoulder.

"You think we can win?" I asked him.

"Of course we will. We are going to kill those sons of a bitches." Dean said, his usual self that made me laugh. I leaned and kissed him. He returned with much passion and for a minuet we forgot that we weren't alone.

"Get a room you too!" Yelled Emmet, receiving a smack on his head by Rosalie, who had finished her fight.

"Then we will. Lets go, Dean." I said, standing up, and dragged him towards the cars.

"We are still training here!" Yelled Jasper.

"Yeah, keep doing that." Dean yelled back, excited about what was going to happen later. We heard Emmets booming laugher after us. But there in front of the car stood no other than Castiel. "Oh man, I don't think I would get lucky today." Dean murmured.

"What do we all this pleasure." I asked Castiel sarcastically. He shot me a glare and said

"They changed their plan."

"Who did what?" Dean asked confused.

"The demons, of course." Castiel snapped. "They brought back Lucifer."

* * *

**Please review and give me some ideas, because I have non :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry that I dont update much but this year I started in a new school, with new people, new everything and I'm still adjusting and I dont have time to write so much. I will update as fast as I can but you know... reviews makes it faster :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and to all those who added me or the story to their favorite/alert.**

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural nor the idea of Bella having James and Edwards power. That belongs to Maxipoo1024 in her Bella/Dean fic, She's everything**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**B POV**

"Lucifer! Seriously? Does he even exist?" Dean asked. After all we have been through, now this. Seriously?! Does life hate us or something? If we had done something wrong we apologies for it. So why does life hate us?

"Yes, he is real. And now he is after you. Apparently, he doesn't like you and his servants cant kill you so he decided to come after you personally." Castiel explained arrogantly. What was his deal? Arent angels suppose to be good and kind and all that stuff?

"So what do we do? You have to help us. After all, aren't you suppose to be kind and helpful?" I asked him. He looked at me and said

"Some of us." With that, and a smirk, he disappeared again.

"Great, he ditched us again." I said sarcastically. By know Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were standing beside us, all looking kind of shocked.

"So no war, just Lucifer." Emmet asked disappointed. He looked like someone kicked his puppy (AN: always when someone uses that phrase I think "If someone kicked my puppy,he would probably die. Or get seriously wounded". :D).

"Yes, just Lucifer. Like that would be easier." Sam said sarcastically. "Remember when we used to hunt normal things like wendigoes or ghosts and that kid of sort? It was cooler than. Now we have the devil himself after us." Sam continued.

"Oh yeah, remember when on Christmas we were in that town, where that old couple turned out to be some gods, who tried to eat us?" Dean joked, receiving laughers from me and Sam and confused stares from the vampires.

"Or when Dean got the ghost fever? And he acted so scared." I joked. Sam laughed and Dean frowned.

"I wasn't that scared." He said.

"You were scared from the little puppy." Me and Sam yelled together. The vampires laughed and Dean just frowned. He didn't like being so freaked out. Especially from a little puppy.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so grumpy." I said to Dean and kissed him on the cheek.

"Only if you kiss it better." He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and kissed him. It got really heated up so Jasper had to break us up.

"Cut it off. Now we have to worry about greater thing than sex." He said. I blushed and Emmet wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Fine but what are you suggesting?" Dean asked, going into 'battle mood'.

"We don't know what he is planning so we have to find out that." Jasper said and everyone, except Emmet, looked at him with a 'you don't say' look. After that we laughed and then back to serious mood.

Sometimes I wonder who created the world, and if Lucifer is real so does God. So what were they thinking when they created monsters and stiff. I mean, really? What?

"I think we should go back and think about it and in the morning to decide, savvy?" I asked them.

"Oh, admit it, you only want to shag Dean all night." Emmet said, receiving a smack on the head from me and Rosalie.

"Not everything is about sex, Emmet." I laughed. "But in this case, yeah." I laughed with Dean. I stood up, grabbed Dean and left, leaving behind a laughing Emmet, Sam and Jasper.

_*****Time skip*****_

"They what!" Was Bobby's reaction when we told him about Lucifer. "What did you do to piss them off so much!" To say he was pissed off was an understatement. We could see his face getting redder and redder as seconds passed by.

"We didn't do anything." I said, showing no guilt. After all, I'm a great actress. "Purposely." I muttered at the end.

"And what are you suggesting to do now, huh? Did you know that Lucifer needs a soul to stay here? And not just any human soul. He needs someone powerful, someone that can hold his spirit in the body. If its not strong enough, the human dies and he will just look for more and more. And he will be coming after you. From what I had gather from the books, he likes to posses the body of the closest to his enemy, so he can hit in the back when you are expecting it at leases." Bobby finished his explanation.

"But we are protected." I said and showed him my tattoo on the shoulder, just like Dean's and Sam's. They showed theirs as well, on their chests, Deans muscular chest, that just screams sexy. Those abs… Okay, you will have time for this latter, Bella. Snap out of it!

"Do you think those will protect you from Lucifer? He's the devil himself, for fucks sakes!" Bobby yelled, his temper taking over. Yeah, he was right to be angry, but that's not helping us much, now does it?

"Then what do you suggest?" Sam asked. He looked like he was going to be sick and I knew what he was feeling. We only tried to save Dean and now we made things worse.

"I suggest you ask that angel of yours. He might now." Bobby said sarcastically. I noticed Sam looking curious at the mention of an angel.

"We cant. He doesn't want to help. He just flashed off, or whatever he did then." Dean sighed.

"Well, I don't care. Call him somewhere to give you some damn answers!" Bobby said his temper rising. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat on the sofa with a sight. I joined him and sat next to him. Dean sat next to me and the others took a seat on the chairs around. We staid in silence for a few minuets then suddenly Sam jumped up and said

"I'm going out for a little while. Be back in a few." And left in a hurry. It seemed suspicious so I followed him and what I saw shocked me. Sam was talking to some guy but his eyes were black. Demon. I listened to their conversation.

"The pathetic humans don't suspect anything. In a few days, they would be dead and it will be finished." Sam said or the guy that looked like Sam said. What the fuck!

"But my lord, I think that human girl, Bella is starting to noticing that you don't act like that Sam." The demon said. Uh, I should better go before they catch me.

"She is not suspecting anything. If she suspect anything, it would be just before she dies." The not Sam said. Yeah, I should better go.

"Lucifer, sire, when will you kill them?" The demon said and I immediately froze in my spot. Lucifer? Fuck! I should've known. I slowly started to move but a stupid stick snapped under me. Damn stick! I immediately froze, hoping that they didn't hear me. Boy I was wrong.

"Whose there." Lucifer yelled. A plan came in my mind and I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Hi Sam, I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving in a few minuets. Dean said to get you now or you wont get any food on our next stop." I said cheerfully, hiding the fact that I heard them, and my fear. Sam(Lucifer) looked at me suspiciously and when he saw my dumb look he relaxed and then looked at the man, who by know had his eyes normal.

"I'm coming right away. Bella this is a friend of mine, he was here to ask me something and know he is leaving." Sam(Lucifer) said and the man waved and left.

It was an awkward walk back and I could almost sense the suspiciousness from Sam. So I tried to make a conversation, it didn't work…

"So Sam, what happened with that girl from Omaha?" I tried. He looked confused for a moment, then he tried to hide it with a smile.

"Oh, that girl. Well it didn't go well. I haven't herd from her in a long time." He said. I have to give him credit. He is a great actor. There is no girl from Omaha, and we never went to Omaha.

"Great." I said and that was it. Neither of us spoke to the rest of the way.

When we got back I sat next to Dean. He looked at me and I mouthed 'later'. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

We stood up to leave and I pulled Dean away from the others under the pretext of kissing before we leave, after all we wont be alone in the car and there was a long way back to Forks.

"Lucifer is in Sam's body." I went directly on topic. Deans eyes widened and he gasped.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I saw him talking to some demon. The demon called him Lucifer and he was speaking of killing us in the next few days." I finished explaining. Dean thought for a moment and then he asked.

"What will we do?" He was concern about Sam and I could see it. I was feeling the same as him. Over the time Sam became like a brother to me and I cant even think about losing him. And after what I heard from Bobby, that he has to live in other human bodies, and if the human is not strong enough, it will kill him. We could only hope that Sam is strong enough.

"I don't know, but we have to tell the others…" I started to say but a voice cut me off.

"I see you told your little boyfriend about me." Said a smirking Lucifer, his eyes pitch black with fire in them. He looked all smug and confident and just not... Sam.

"Lucifer, aren't you scared about getting killed. After all, your alone here." Dean said, his usual badass comments.

"And who said I was alone." Lucifer smirked and behind him showed up around thirty demons all smirking and seeking blood. Great(note my sarcasm).

"Shit…"

* * *

**I just cant end it without a ****cliffhanger, now can I :D**

**Hope you like it and please review, it makes me really happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey, sorry that I dont update so fast but I have tons of homework and I'm always tired after school so I dont have time to right. I hope you forgive me and to all that review and added this story or me to favorite/alert, thank you.**

******I don't own Twilight or Supernatural nor the idea of Bella having James and Edwards power. That belongs to Maxipoo1024 in her Bella/Dean fic, She's everything**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**S POV**

Earlier that day.

"Man, I'm starving." Dean complained. We were on the road for three hours now and Dean had done nothing more except complain. It was getting on my nerves.

"Fine we'll stop in the next town to eat. Happy now?" I snapped at him. All the anger, worry and fear from the last days was wearing off on me and I was not happy right now. Also Dean didn't help with my mood at all. Even Bella was starting to get annoyed from him. No matter how much Jasper tried to calm us, it didn't help.

"Okay, no need to snap at me. Jeesh, someone got his panties in a twist." Dean laughed at the end. Bella, the traitor, laughed too.

"Jerk." I said

"Bitch." He said. And the war began.

It was like that for the next half an hour till we reached a fast food restaurant or something.

"Here is your food. Enjoy." I said sarcastically and went to the bathroom. I did my work and went to wash my hands. Suddenly, there was a black smoke behind me and I tried to get the colt but I wasn't fast enough and that thing got inside me. Then everything went black.

B POV

There were at least twenty of them and two of us. Great. We were so screwed.

"So, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go now." I said and stepped away from Lucifer. Immediately, two demons stood beside me, cutting my way for my escape. The devil looked at me with those burning eyes that you could almost see people burning in the fire.

"Oh, why so fast? I want to know more about you." He said sarcastically and smirked. To made it more creeper, the demons behind Dean and I laughed and I got creeps from their laugh. It was so… evil and mean, I never had heard something that evil.

"Well, you now what they say, you shouldn't make people wait." Dean said sarcastically. He seemed pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked almost ill. After what happened to him, I mean hell and the Cullen's, he didn't had much time to recover.

"Grab them." Was Lucifer's answer and two demos grabbed me from behind. "Lead them to the dungeon in my house." He continued and then all went black.

I woke up in a dark room with the only light coming from a candle in the corner of the room. I slowly stood up and felt a sharp pain on my head. I touched the spot that hurt me and felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I guess they hit my head hard or something. When I looked around I saw that the only way out was through a door in the corner of the room but the door was all metal and there was no way for me to move it without a key.

Suddenly the door opened and a demon walked in. He was smirking and I had a bad feeling about this. I decided to check what he was thinking.

"_She is a pretty one. Maybe I should play with her before calling the boss." _Ew! I'm not letting this monster touch me in any way.

"You're not going to touch me, you bastard." I said to him harshly. He just laughed and stepped closer to me. I stepped back but eventually, I hit the wall and he came too close. Then I remember that I know a trick that will hurt badly. I kneed him between his legs and the demon yelped in pain.

"You bitch! Just wait, you would be sorry for this. I will make you pay after Lucifer finishes with you. But before I call him, I will have some fun." The demon said and started walking to me. I got ready to fight again but he used his power on me and pinned me on the wall. He came to me and started kissing me on the neck when suddenly he bit me. I yelled in pain.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go! LET ME GO!" I started yelling with hope that someone would come to my rescue. He tried to hush me but it wasn't working. "LET. ME. GO." I yelled with all the strength I could and tried to move. When the demon bent to bite me again, I bit him hard on the ear and he yelled in pain.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam or Lucifer walked in with a smile on his face.

"I see you are fighting just like Dean. This is exciting." Lucifer smirked and came close to me. I was finally released of the power holding me on the wall and stepped away from him. "Oh, your not scared of me, are you?" The devil laughed.

"No, its just the smell. When was the last time you showered? And what's with the outfit? All White. Isn't it suppose to be black?" I asked sarcastically. After a moment I felt my cheek hurt and he wasn't smirking now. He looked angry.

"You will treat me with respect, you bitch." He said and then he slapped me again.

"Why? You are going to kill me anyway." I said and spitted some blood in his face earning me another slap. Lucifer smirked and said

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. Well, not yet. You are far more important than that." What the fuck is he talking about? Wasn't it that he was brought back to kill us?

He seeing my confusion smirked and said

"Oh yes, I'm back for you. Did you really think that I will come here just to kill you? Oh no, its bigger than that. You see there is a prophesy…" He couldn't finish because the door banged open and there walked in Castiel looking all badass.

"Hello brother." He said coolly. I looked from on to the other with shock then I remembered that Lucifer was once an angle, or is, I don't know. "We should go now but thanks for the visit." Cas said sarcastically and quickly grab me and we disappear. The last thing I heard was Lucifer's scream.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw that we were at some motel by the looks of it. I turned to Castiel with a question already forming on my lips but he beat me to it.

"Dean is fine. He will be here in an hour or so." He said. I let a breath I didn't knew I was holding and sat on the nearest bed. All that has happened gave me a headache. Plus the pain in my neck I felt just perfect(note my sarcasm).

"What was he talking about, what prophesy?" I asked after a few minuets of silence. He didn't answer for a while then he begin to speak.

"There is a prophesy that in the time of need, an angel would come to save us all. She will have the power to kill the devil. Her sister will be a demon and the two of them will rule the world of the supernatural once the devil was killed. The angel, heaven and the demon, hell. According to the prophecy, their father will be a demon and their mother an angel. So they will keep the balance of good and evil" Castiel said. Wow, that was a lot to take in.

"Wait, how is that related to me?" I asked him confused. That moment the door opened and Dean walked in. He looked around and when he saw me he looked relieved and walked to me, picking me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. It was a long day or week or something. Then I let him go and turned to Castiel and repeated my question.

"You are the angel and your sister is the demon." He simply said. I stared at him in shock. Me, angel, impossible! I am no angel and I don't have any sisters.

"I'm a what, I have a what?"

* * *

**So this is it. Sorry for the short chapter and hope you like the idea of Bella being an angel and if you have any ideas who should be her sister, review and tell me :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update again but I had one idea and then(thank god) I looked at my story and it just didnt worked out and I had to rewrite the whole chapter! Again sorry. **

**Declaimer: I dont own anything(sob)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**B POV**

"I am a what? I have a what?" I asked in shock. "How is that possible? Last I checked I was human and I had no brothers and sisters." I looked at Castiel for an answer because I was getting really confused.

"You and your sister are born in this century to defeat Lucifer. Prophets had predicted that you and your sister will defeat him and then rule the supernatural. Your sister doesn't know about this, but when you two meet each other, your powers will come. You two will become the most powerful of all supernatural." Castiel said. Wow, could it get any more confusing? It was a lot to take in.

"But how does that explain how I have a sister?" I asked still confused. I looked at Dean but he looked confused also so I turned to Castiel.

"You should ask your mother this." He said.

"But we don't have enough time! We don't even know how much time we got before Lucifer kills Sam." I said with desperation.

"You shouldn't worry about Sam. He _is _Lucifer's true vessel. That's why you have to hurry before it gets too bad because every minute he is in Sam's body, he becomes him and Sam's soul will eventually disappear. You have at least a month before its gone forever." Castiel explained. Oh this is getting more complicated than ever. "And remember, when you meet your sister your powers will come." He said and disappeared again.

"Oh Dean, what are we going to do?" I asked Dean desperately. He looked tired and tortured about Sam but he also looked determined to save him.

"First call your mother and ask her about all of this." Dean said and handed me the phone. I quickly dialed my mothers number.

"Hey mom, we have to talk." I said after she picked up but before I continued there was a loud crash and Renee screaming. "Mom!" I yelled in the phone. Then Sam/Lucifer's voice sounded.

"I got your mommy, what are you going to do now, bitch?" And he hung up. The emotions I felt in that moment can be close to blind rage towards the devil. That son of a bitch!

I was really scared for her and Phil. I might not care that much about Phil but after all, he is making Renee happy and that's enough for me. After all he is my stepfather.

"We need to find my sister as soon as possible, Dean. He got my mother and Phil." I said turning to Dean. I was in a war mood now. He was looking all badass now too. He could write a book 'Many ways to kill the devil' from the pictures I saw in his head.

"Yeah, lets go."

"You are a what!?" Was Bobby's reaction when we caught him up with everything that happened since we were last there. He looked at as strangely when we were telling him this and then he explode. "That damn angel is bringing only bad news! Well, he did save you, I have to thank him for that but a prophesy!" He turned to me. I shrugged because I honestly didn't know. "Yes, there was an old prophesy I read about in a book but it cant be. Or can it?..." He kept murmuring to himself.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't but Lucifer believes in it and has taken my mother and stepfather and lets not mention Sam. For now, we have to find my so called 'sister' and we don't have any idea how this is going to happen." I said annoyed. I didn't mean to be rude but sometimes Bobby gets annoying and we didn't have time for this now.

"I have a theory. Bella didn't you get your power of mind reading from your ex?" Bobby asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked him confused.

"Well, didn't you say that the other guy that haunted you, what was his name, James, was a tracker?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said seeing where he was going.

"What if you got the trackers power too, but it didn't surface till now? Booby said and I saw his point. It could help us so much if I did. "Try to find your sister." He said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my image of her. I imagined a map and saw how the city Florida came in to my mind. I snapped my eyes open and said "We have to go to Florida, she is there." I said surprised. I guess after all, I did get James power.

**Sam/Lucifer POV**

That little bitch! How dare she betray me like that. Who does she think she is? She is going to pay for what she has done. Oh, how much she'll pay. No one betrays me. Ever.

"Bring her here." I commanded. After a minute, two demons walked in with a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She had a really short red dress and if it weren't to kill her, she could do just well for my personal whore in bed.

She looked at me with so much hatred that _I_ almost cringe. Weren't my children supposed to love me? Where had gone all the love and loyalty these days. I shoved her in a wall and slowly walked to her.

"What did you think you were doing when you betrayed me?" I asked her. "You are nothing but a girl in a cheap dress." I continued.

"This dress is not cheap." She countered. Hm, a brave one. I might save her for later.

"Tell me now, what is your name?" I asked her intrigued, all the anger gone by now leaving room for amusement.

"Ruby." She spat. Well, someone doesn't like me very much. Maybe I could change that.

"So Ruby, tell me, why did you betrayed me like that." I asked her.

"Well first, I don't like you, in fact I despise you. Second, you suck as a leader and third, we need a change in the leader. Oh and don't forget that you are disgusting. Are those enough reasons for you or should I go on?" She said sarcastically. Okay, the anger is back in full force now.

"You little bitch! You know you are going to die right?" I asked her sarcastically. I'll made her death slow and painful. That's a promise.

"Yes I know, I'm not stupid. But why should I go down without fight. That's no fun." She smirked. Well, I think she will be an interesting prisoner to keep.

"Lock her up and make sure she doesn't escape or your heads will roll down this floor." I threaten the demons that were closest to me. Time to think about what to do with the prophesy.

**D POV**

"Are you sure she will be here?" I asked Bella.

We were in some university in Florida, where Bella said she will be. As soon as we found the location, we were on the way.

"Yes for the hundredth time already. She has to be here. I can feel it." She said. "Maybe we should split up. Meet me here in an hour." She said and walked off.

I began walking in the other direction, looking for something. We didn't think about this before but how would we even recognize the girl. We should have at least some clue.

After an hour, I got nothing. Absolutely nothing. I walked almost the whole campus and didn't find anything. Hopefully, Bella will have more luck than me.

When I reached the place where we should meet I found Bella talking to some girls. Wait did she changed her clothes?

"Hey did you find her?" I asked after I reached her. She looked at me strangely, like she didn't know me.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked like I was some stranger.

"Come on Isa, we don't want to be late." One of the girls called. Wait Isa? What the hell?

She looked at me like I was some lunatic and I just watched confused.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Asked someone from behind. I turned to see Bella with her previous clothes, I mean my Bella. I looked between her and the girl that just walked away then it clicked in my mind.

"No way!" I said shocked. This would be so much more confusing.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Castiel didn't say that you were twins."

* * *

**So did you like it? And please give me some ideas because I'm kind of stuck so I would really appreciate your help.**

**More reviews=faster update :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year everybody! **

**Sorry for short chapter**

**I dont own anything...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Isa POV**

Do you know the feeling when you wake up and know that everything is about to change? Yeah, I got that feeling today. Here is how my day got from normal to horrible in a few short hours.

Ugh, what's that horrible noise! Its hurting my ears and not to mention that it was waking me up from my cool dream. Oh, it's the alarm. Fucking alarm! Then I heard my dear mother telling me to wake up. She is the last person that I wanted to hear from right now.

"Wake up Isa! We have to go shopping for a present for your sister." She said as she walked in.

"I said that if you want to get in you have to knock first." I said annoyed. I hate people coming in my room uninvited. Cant they take the hint with the closed door that people don't want to be disturbed? "And I'm not going with you. That little devil doesn't deserve anything after she broke my guitar." I said and rapped myself more in the blankets.

"Don't talk about her like that. She has every right to get a present. Lilith(yeah, she actually named her daughter after a demon) is now out training with her team even when her leg is sprained." Mother said.

Oh the horror! She has sprained her ankle now we have to serve her. Yeah right. Oh and she is training with bad leg? Well maybe she has to stay home when her leg in not alright. Yes, I love her, I have to I'm her sister, but every time something bad happens, everyone will go poor Lilith. Fucking spoiled brat!

"Yes she is training now when she is injured. Bravo sister. I'm so proud of that. She has to be a fucking role model of me but guess what? She is not. I'm the older sister and do I get something out of it? No." I said sarcastically while getting up from bed. There was no point in me trying to sleep when she is here. She already gave me a headache.

"You ungrateful prat. Don't talk to me like that!" She yelled at me. Uu, she is angry, here comes the horror.

"You don't have the right to call me ungrateful because you are the ungrateful in this situation. I did everything to pleas you. I even became a fucking cheerleader in high school just to please you. But what did I get in return? Fucking nothing!" I yelled at her. I quickly dressed myself and turned to face her. I knew that she was going to blow but I didn't think that this will come out of her mouth.

"You little… I sometimes wonder why did we even adopted you!" She yelled.

"I'M ADOPTDET!" What the fuck. Well it does make sense why I'm so different from them. But anyway, what the hell! "You've been lying to me my whole life, mother. Or I shouldn't even call you that." I yelled. What a morning, huh?

"That's it! I want you out of my home by the end of the day. Pack your stupid stuff and get out." She said with disgust at me and left the room.

I stared for a couple of seconds, shocked and not knowing what to do then I started trashing around and breaking things(not my precious things, mind you). After what seems like an hour or more, I calmed down a little and the waterfalls began.

My whole life I had thought that they were my family, it didn't mater to me that I didn't fit exactly with them, they were still my family and now I lost everything because of her. I never knew that I will ever say this but… I'll miss Lilith. After all we had our moments.

"Dan, can I come live with you for a few days? Mother just kicked me out." I said in the phone to my boyfriend. I quickly started to put my most precious thing and clothes in a big bag.

"Sure hun, but what happened?" He asked worried.

"I'll tell you when I get there." I said and hung up. I quickly finished packing and left. I stopped in font of the house to look back for the last time. I'm going to miss this place after all it was my home for my whole life.

When I arrived at Dan's house, I saw him waiting for me. He looked worried. When he saw me and my teary face he was immediately by my side.

"Oh Dan, what am I going to do now." I cried on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minuets and then he led me to the house. I told him everything and he supported me.

After two hours we had to leave for school. I couldn't miss it. I put dark skinny jeans on and white top with high heels, my normal outfit and we left.

The school was really boring and I couldn't keep the thoughts about what happened in the morning away. Also the feeling that everything is about to change. It already has in some ways but the feeling just wont get away.

I had an hour break till the next class so I was with my friends outside, enjoying the sum and the warm weather when this guy walked to me and asked my did I find her. I had no idea what he was talking about but he seemed like he know me. I told him that I didn't know him and that's when Stacy called me. Thank god, he was starting to give me creeps. Not that he was bad looking, no he was sexy as hell but I had a boyfriend so…

Then the strangest thing happened. When I was walking towards the campus someone called me from behind.

"Hey wait a minuet." It was a woman's voice and when I turned toward her it was like I was looking in a mirror. She looked exactly like me, minus the clothes. Then suddenly we both gasped from pain in out stomach. It was like something wanted to cut its way out. Then suddenly the pain was gone, just like that but I could feel something in me that was going through my whole body. Like power. I have never felt something like that before.

What the hell is happening with me!

* * *

**Hope you like it :) **


	10. AN

Hey, I know that you'll probably hate me for this but I decided to put this story on hold. I don't have any ideas to what am I going to do from now on and I like to concentrate on my other story Pitch perfect. If you don't want me to put it on hold, just review. I need at least 10 reviews to tell me that you want me to continue it. I just think that you don't like this story anymore. So I will wait one week and see if you want me to continue it.


End file.
